


Dance

by Melacka



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Episode: s01e12 Prophecy Girl, F/M, Pre-Relationship, summer of giles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: He said he wouldn’t dance, but he did.
Relationships: Jenny Calendar/Rupert Giles
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20
Collections: Buffyverse Top 5, Summer of Giles





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summer of Giles 2020.

He said he wouldn’t dance, but he did.

Of course he did.

When she sidled up to him with a playful smile, Giles felt he had little choice in the matter. His stammered protests useless.

Giles danced.

Slowly.

Awkwardly.

Painfully aware of Xander’s amused eyes following him. Willow’s wistful sighs. Buffy’s embarrassed nonchalance.

Giles ignored them, pulling her closer.

Allowed himself one uncomplicated moment.

“Rupert,” she whispered. “I believe the occasion requires a celebration.”

Giles smiled at her tone. Pompous. Gently mocking.

“Indeed?”

“Wouldn’t a kiss be traditional, at this point?”

He leaned forward.

“Traditions must be upheld, Ms Calendar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads/leaves kudos/comments!


End file.
